Shadows of Beacon Hills
by Rio Skyron
Summary: When Caitiff has kidnapped Thursday and fled to Beacon Hills, Bykir must gather help and join forces with the natives to do something. And RioSkyron will need to learn how write good summaries. Rated T for now, may change to M. Horror genre because Caitiff and Teen Wolf. I remember when Dragonfable was a kids game.


**Hey everyone. I know what you're thinking. Where the heck is chapter 2 of 5** **th** **Kingdom of Remnant? Well I was actually planning on prioritizing that as it's so far my most popular fic. Unfortunately I got halfway done with that chapter for before I got myself a case of writer's block. I find it's easier to act out stories in my head than to actually write them down. Words are evil! Seriously somebody needs to make some sort of invention that translates thoughts in your head to words on a page. That would make my life so much easier and would probably help a lot of fan fic writers out there.**

 **This rant was brought to you by RWBY Chibi.**

 **Anyway to make it up to everyone waiting for the next chapter of 5** **th** **Kingdom of Remnant, I'm going to make a sneak peek for it at the end of this chapter.**

 **Anyway I've so far seen no crossovers of Dragonfable and Teen Wolf. Heck I've seen a lack of Dragonfable crossovers period. Why doesn't Dragonfable get as much love of fanfiction. Anyway I've already made a crossover of Dragonfable with Buffy and a crossover of Dragonfable with Dresden Files, so why not a crossover of Dragonfable with Teen Wolf. Dragonfable is my absolute favorite game and it hurts me to think it gets no love.**

 **Now on to the Disclaimers.**

 **I do not own Dragonfable or Teen Wolf. They are owned by Artix Entertainment and Jeff Davidson. If I did own Teen Wolf, the Benefactor would have been much less disappointing. Man Season 4 was such a clusterfuck.**

Shadows of Beacon Hills

Chapter 1: Alliances

|Doomwood - Lore|

The young Shadow Hunter Bykir was panting.

He along with Raven, Lon, Chaney, Bubble, and Velryus had been pursuing Caitiff through Doomwood after Caitiff had captured Thursday for one of their "experiments.

Everyone else was occupied by Frydae escaping his captivity and allying himself with Caitiff.

Bykir finally tracked Caitiff to the ruins of Frydae's old fortress.

Caitiff was preparing to open a portal to a different dimension and it was almost complete.

And there were black flames that prevented Bykir from getting there in time.

Bykir decided to try to understand something.

"Why, why do you do all of this? Cause all of this suffering? All of this destruction? All of this chaos?" he asked.

Caitiff looked toward Bykir, and if he didn't know better, he swore it was grinning.

" **Why do I do this you ask? I am a thousand year old spirit of darkness created by the Elder One himself.** "

Bykir was silent as Caitiff continued.

" **Why do I do this? The same reason a fish swims. The same reason a bird flies. The same reason a pig rolls in the mud.** "

And right before vanishing in the portal Caitiff finished the point.

" **It is in my nature.** "

And with that Caitiff and Thursday were gone. Bykir fell to his knees and screamed in rage.

"Bubble can you create a portal to where Caitiff went?" he asked.

Bubble hung her head, "Normally I could, but that would require me to which dimension it went to."

" **Then perhaps I could help,** " said a voice all too familiar to Bykir.

"What do you want Secundus?" Bykir asked the red spirit that appeared.

" **I simply want to help stop Caitiff** " Secundus replied.

"Don't try that with me. Nothing you do comes without a price," Bykir retorted.

Secundus grinned, " **Indeed, you see Caitiff is my competition, so I just want you to eliminate it, which you were planning to do anyway.** "

Bykir was about to retort but Secundus just interrupted with a wag of his finger and his last words.

" **You don't have to trust me, but do consider the alternative,** " said Secundus with a wicked grin.

Bykir relented at that considering Caitiff's last "experiment" involved corrupting Bolt and sending him on a rampage across Lore.

With that Secundus opened a portal that Bykir, Bubble, Lon, Chaney, Raven, and Velryus jumped through.

|Woods of Beacon Hills – Terra|

Bykir and everyone came out of the portal and into some sort of woods where they found Caitiff immediately.

But it wasn't alone.

On one side was a hooded figure wielding a staff that was all to familiar to to Bykir, Opprobrious.

On the other side was a figure in red leather and a red mask, and a monocle with a cane in one hand, and Thursday's unconscious body over the other shoulder.

" **We look forward to our partnership,** " said the masked figure before apparently fading out of existence.

"CAITIFF!" shouted Bykir. The hooded figure turned toward Bykir, and Bykir was able to make out a scarred face.

The hooded figure than bowed to Caitiff and left as Bykir lunged aat Caitiff with his blade.

Caitiff proceeded to block the blade with its hand.

It then summoned a creature that proceeded to blast flames at Bykir.

Luckily Bykir was transported away by Ravens magic.

Raven's eyes then glowed blue as she charged her energizer gauntlets and lunged Caitiff as Bubble charged a spell and Velyrus shifted through dimensions and appeared behind it.

Caitiff just used it's elemental orb abilities and blasted them away.

Lon and Chaney then decided to go for a pincer maneuver on Caitiff, while Bykir prepared fire his shadow hunter gun at it.

Caitiff called forth a tentacle to slap Bykir's blast away as well as Chaney.

With his glowing yellow eyes, Chaney saw Caitiff holding Lon by the throat as it charged a blast from the mouth on the axe embedded in its chest.

Lon was sent flying by the blast and Caitiff flew to him and sliced him up with its bare hands.

"LON!" shouted Chaney shifting into full wolf form.

Raven roared and let her hood fall back revealing her wolfish features, and Bykir rushed at Caitiff with his blade and gun drawn.

Caitiff just stared before conjuring up a flurry of red spears that Bykir had noticed were similar to the silver ones used by Frydae.

The attacking trio was pushed back and Bubble had fallen to her knees after what happened to Lon.

Lon was just screaming "Lon! Scared! Dead Axe lady to strong!"

Bykir could only say "It has gotten stronger again."

Caitiff was about to fire another blast when suddenly a mysterious red eyed figure kicked it in the back of the head and leapt over it and proceeded to roar.

He was then joined by a similar looking figure with yellow eyes who roared as well.

Caitiff then stepped back (floated back?) and said " **Too many unknown factors, I must retreat for now.** "

Then with a terrifying scream it conjured up a bunch of shadows and disappeared into the night.

"Lon!" shouted Chaney as he ran over to his brother while shifting back into human form.

Lon was just saying the same thing over and over while also screaming about protecting Thursday.

"We need to get him some help!" shouted Bykir.

The red eyed individual, who now suddenly had less hair and normal ears and regular eyes then approached Bykir.

"I may know someone who can help. I do hope you understand that I will expect something in return though."

"Sure please help Lon," Bykir said and he saw Chaney give him a thankful look.

"I'm Derek by the way, Derek Hale," said the black haired one.

"And I'm Isaac" said his curly haired companion.

"Bykir," said Bykir as he and Derek helped Chaney lift Lon.

"Miu meow miu mew meow," said Velyrus.

Issac just stared.

"He says his name is Velyrus," said Bubble, "and he also asks if you have an empty box for him. Oh and I'm Bubble and that is Chaney."

|Beacon Hills Animal Clinic – Terra|

"Hey Deaton I need some help with something," said Derek ignoring the closed sign.

"What is it this time De- is that a Lorian were wolf?" said who Bykir assumed was Deaton.

"Get him to the table," Deaton then said.

"Good news, though it will take a while, I can save him," he said after looking over Lon's injuries.

"I'd appreciate if you tried keeping this from Scott," said Derek.

Deaton sighed, "In that case I'd need Isaac to assist with healing him at times."

Bykir than brought Derek aside, "So what kind of favor do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I need help fighting against a pack of Alphas," he said.

"I also need help finding two members of my pack they abducted and trying to keep my friend Scott from getting caught in the crossfire," Derek explained.

Bykir nodded, "You got it. It's the least I can do after you saved all of our lives and helped Lon get medical attention."

 **And that's the end of the chapter. So yeah this is starting out in the Alpha pack saga. Why? Cuz it's my favorite saga. Anyway not sure how I feel about this chapter. I'm not the best at writing fight scenes. And I feel some things may have been awkwardly worded. This chapter is more of a prologue which is why it's so short. If anyone is willing to be my beta for this story send me a pm. It would help if there was somebody able to help me write better fight scenes. But hey at least I didn't make another Ursiel fight.**

 **Now for the sneak peek I promised.**

(Junior's Bar)

Torchick pulled out a scroll and said, "Here's a picture of my daughter Neo. Isn't she adorable?"

Naruto nodded and said, "One day I hope to have a daughter of my own. And she will remain adorable and not be even remotely scary."

Suddenly a tumbleweed blew bye.

"Why is there a tumbleweed indoors?" Naruto asked.

"I have no clue," Torwick replied shrugging.

 **So that is the end of the sneak peek. I may make more if I releas more chapters of this before the end of my writers block. This is why I don't have a set schedule, because I'd never be able to stick to it. I am just way to easily distracted. I will be in the middle of writing a fic when suddenly I want to watch youtube videos. Then I suddenly want read fanfiction, then I want play video games, then I want to watch tv. Then I have to go to school. Then in between classes I prepare to write, when suddenly some I subscribed to has added a new video or there is an update to fanfic I'm writing. Then I go home and go to sleep. Then I'm writing a fanfic when I suddenly have to go to work and then when I get home and shower (I do volunteer work at a farm) I completely forget about the fic and proceed to something else. This is a very long tangent. But my point is that I am very easily distra- OOH SOMETHING SHINY!**

 **Anyway If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or even suggestions on what you want to see. Leave me a review. Just no spam or trolling.**


End file.
